Teacher Appreciation Week
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's students help Jackie celebrate teacher appreciation week! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Teacher Appreciation Week

Jackie's classroom was buzzing with activity after her students had arrived for the day.

It was Teacher Appreciation Week so there had been a lot of fun things, but it was Friday so the fun week was coming to an end.

"Mrs. Stokes, Calvin is crying." A little girl told Jackie.

Jackie looked over at Calvin's desk and sure enough Calvin was crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked as she approached his desk.

"Can I go talk to you out in the hall?" He asked with sniffles.

"Sure buddy, come on." Jackie said as she led him out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Stokes I wanted to get you something for happy teacher week (teacher appreciation week) but my mommy said we didn't have any money to buy you something, but you are my favorite teacher ever and now because I didn't get you a present you probably don't like me or want me in your class."

"Sweetheart that is not true at all. You are such a nice boy, you are always helping your classmates and you are such an awesome listener for me. I am so glad you are in my class, please don't ever feel like I don't like you or that I wish you weren't in my class, and I understand that sometimes people just don't have enough money to buy presents so please don't worry about it ok sweetheart?"

"Ok Mrs. Stokes." The little boy said, brightening a little.

Jackie smiled at him.

"Can I have a hug?" Jackie asked.

The little boy grinned at her and then gave her a huge bear hug.

A while later Jackie had some good news for her class.

"Alright guys, you all have been so good this entire week that I am going to let you have free time until it is time to get ready to go home."

"Yay." All the kids cheered loudly.

"You will only get two reminders to use your inside voices, if I have to remind you three times we'll have to quit and do a worksheet. Do you understand?"

"Yes." All the kids told her.

About ten minutes later Calvin came up to Jackie's desk where she was grading papers.

"Mrs. Stokes, I made you a card for happy teacher week during our free time." He said as he shoved a card at her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jackie said as she opened the card.

The card read: Happy teacher week, I love you becuz you love me. I also like you becuz you smell a lot.

"I smile a lot?" Jackie asked, guessing that's what he meant, or at least she hoped so, if he really did mean smell, that would be awkward.

"Yep." He said shaking his head vigorously.

She smiled at him.

"And that's a picture of me and you." He said as he pointed at a hand-drawn picture of two stick figures.

"That is a very good picture." Jackie told him.

"Do you like the card?"

"I love it buddy, thank you."

"You're welcome!" He said happily.

"There is one thing you could do for me though." She said.

"What?"

"Could you write your name on it for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Stokes, first and last name?"

"That would be great!" Jackie told him.

He took the card back and then went back to his desk, wrote his name and then gave the card back to Jackie.

It was so nice that Calvin was happy again!

When Jackie got home that night Nick was on the floor playing with the kids.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"It was great, but I have a problem and I think all my students know about it."

"What's the problem?"

"My frappe addiction, I got 15 coffee cards from my students for teacher appreciation week, totaling $115."

Nick burst out laughing.

"That was nice, and that will last you awhile, combine those gift cards and the gift card for $250 for you being second place teacher of the year, you'll get free coffee the rest of the year."

"I only have about $75 left of the coffee card for teacher of the year." Jackie said with a guilty grin.

Nick laughed again.

"I also got a $50 gift card for Violet's can you believe that?" Jackie asked.

(Violet's) is a popular restaurant in town.

"Wow, that is a lot of money."

"I know. Too much."

Nick smiled.

"And look at this cute card I got." Jackie said as she dug Calvin's card out of her purse.

Nick read it and burst out laughing.

"You do kind of smell." He said with a grin.

"He meant smile, I asked him.

Nick smiled and shook his head, kids were too funny!

It was nice to see Jackie appreciated by her students and clearly it made her happy!

The End!

I would love some story suggestions!


End file.
